Being Played
by Kuroreza Kari
Summary: Matanya melihatmu.Kau balas tatapannya dengan yang berbeda.Tanyamu, "Apa yang kau mau?". Ia-pun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Membuat satu lengkung kecil nan manis.Dan terus mengulang hal yang sama. Memanfaatkan mata untuk berkata. Hanya senyum tipis?


Salam kenal, Saya author baru, baru muncul lagi, hahah. Penname : Kuroreza Kari. Maaf aja kalo fic-nya gabagus nan geje, hhe. Mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai, mina-san. :D

* * *

**Being Played**

_A fic by Kuroreza Kari_

**Pairing : SaiSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC**

**

* * *

**

Matanya melihatmu,

Kau balas tatapannya dengan yang berbeda,

Tanyamu,

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Ia-pun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya,

Membuat satu lengkung kecil nan manis,

Dan terus mengulang hal yang sama,

Memanfaatkan mata untuk berkata,

Hanya senyum tipis?

Kau lelah dan kesal akan ketidaktahuanmu,

Tapi saat kau beranikan diri untuk bertanya,

Ia hanya menjawab,

"_Apa?"_

Dan besoknya,

Kaulah yang melihatnya terlebih dahulu,

Ia sadar, tapi mengacuhkanmu seacuh-acuhnya

Kesimpulanmu?

_**Ia mempermainkanmu**_

Hari-hari dijalaninya tidak biasa, sosok yang selalu menyapa dunia dengan ceria hilang selama satu minggu penuh. Diganti tempatnya dengan seorang yang hanya berbicara saat disapa, itupun dengan kalimat singkat bersubjek dan predikat, sesekali, dengan kata penjelas.

Matanya merah, dan wajahnya menggambarkan jelas sebuah rasa yang membuat orang di sekitarnya ingin bertanya. Tapi tak bisa, mereka terlalu takut menyakiti perasaannya. Kemudian ia sadar, berulang-ulang satu kalimat penyemangat singkat bermain di benaknya, "Sakura bisa, pasti bisa", ia tak boleh terus larut dalam perasaan ini. Dan saat ia merasa lebih baik, perempuan berambut cokelat itu datang dan berkata,

"Ngeceng Saiaja"

"ih, gamau" jawabnya singkat sambil sedikit bergidik.

"Ih, lumayan tau, cakep"

"Tapi akunya gamau!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, sampai suara itu kembali dalam pikirnya, _'Daripada Sasuke'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan perlahan menjawab perkataan sahabatnya,

"Yaudah deh, aku ngeceng dia aja"

Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri perbincangan yang dibuat singkat olehnya

'Menyeret kedua kakinya ke tempat biasa. Ia hanya berbekal segenggam asa. Yang ia minta bukanlah pilihan asam atau basa. Rasa itu melekat di otaknya dan meninggalkan sisa.'

Kelas 9-4, kelas sebelah yang tinggal di dalamnya sahabat hampir tiga-tahunnya, dan, calon kecengannya. Ia duduk di sebelah sahabatnya,

"Eh, Sakura." Sapa perempuan berambut pendek biru dongker.

Tapi Sakura hanya diam, dan Hinata kembali dengan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Mata Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan Sai. Sayang, tempat duduk mereka jauh, tapi satu baris. Ia-pun memancing mata Sai dengan matanya, dan Sai membalas, Sakura membuang muka ke arah Hinata**. **Sekarang, giliran Sai yang menatap terlebih dulu. Dan terakhir, mata mereka bertemu.

Dan rasa itu muncul, _chemistry _itu ada untuk Sai.

Sekarang masih jam 12 tapi bel sudah berbunyi pertanda waktu pulang, hari ini pulang cepat. Sakura membuka telepon genggam berwarna rambutnya sendiri, _handphone_ kesayangannya. Membuka kontaknya sekilas, dan SMS muncul, Tenten. SMS-nya berisi angka-angka yang tak asing, dan diakhir tulisannya, tertera nama 'Sai'.

Jemari Sakura mengetik dengan sendirinya, 'Nomer Sakura, save yaaa'.

Tapi dengan cepat penerima SMS tersebut membalas, 'Iya Saku, udah di save kok '

Sakura tersenyum kecil, Sai membalas pesan singkatnya. Mendadak kepala dan kakinya naik dari permukaan bumi, dan ia sangat merindukan rasa yang seperti ini. Hari ini _inbox_-nya dipenuhi oleh satu nama, Sai. Percaya atau tidak, Sai menggombal di sana dan sini.

Sai ternyata adalah seorang maniak _game_. Besok ia akan meminjamkan kaset _game. _Sakura memang lumayan menyukai _game _ber-_genre mistery._

**Sekolah, 15-November-2010**

Di sana berdiri sesosok laki-laki berkulit putih, melempar senyum dan berkata,

"Mana tas kamu?"

"Ah, di kelas" jawab Sakura sambil berlari kecil menuju kelas

"Nih" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tas-nya.

"Pinjem ya" ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari menjauh, ia takut Sai mengetahui perasaannya.

Sepasang bola mata _sapphire _mengamati.

**Sekolah, 20-November-2010**

Sai punya beberapa mantan, dan salah satunya Ino. Anak kelas 9-1.

Matanya selalu melihatku sinis saat Sakura melewatinya, dan ia sadar, sangat sadar.

**Kelas 9-3, 14:57**

"Saku! Kamu kalo ketemu Ino kaya gimana? Biasa aja kan?" suara yang Sakura kenal menarik perhatiannya, Sasori.

"Hah? Iya" jawab Sakura singkat, kaget.

"Tuh kan biasa aja" ucap laki-laki tersebut kepada perempuan di sebelahnya, Ino.

"Kamu lagi pdkt sama Sai?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda.

"…" Sakura hanya diam, dan menggeleng, diikuti suara 'Hmmmmmmmmmm?' dari banyak orang di sekitar.

Perasaan Sakura berubah menjadi dongkol. Karena yang ia tahu, Ino-lah yang selalu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang ia tak suka, tak ada yang suka, tak akan ada.

_'Padahal Ino hanya mantan, tapi mengapa ia begitu mengurusi urusan orang lain terhadap Sai?'_

"Saku"

"Tenten"

"Eh, tau ga? Kemaren Sasori hampir putus sama Deidara"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara Ino"

"Ko bisa?"

"Kemaren Ino ngajak Sasori pulang bareng"

"…"

'_Saku :)_

_-Sai'_

TBC

Author's note : Uwooooooo, gomen pendek ceritanya. Soalnya fic ini curcol-an Kari. Di update sesuai cerita yang kejadian sama Kari ajah, hhe. Mind to Review? *winks

Salam senyum,

**Kuroreza Kari**


End file.
